Bow Hothoof
Bow Hothoof '''is a character who first debuted from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and is the father of Rainbow Dash. In the Heroes Coalition, he is a veteran hero and a former member of the first generation Dimensional Heroes. He was retired at first but certain events brought him back to the hero business. He currently works as a coach and trainer at the facility and the defacto adviser of the Bullet Kingdom. He is also known as the Rainbow Archer. '''Appearance Bow is a tall adult with a wide physique. He has a light-gray bluish skin tone, a rainbow-colored hair styled in a mohawk, amber eyes and a thin facial hair. He wears a brown hooded cloak over a white long buttoned coat with a red belt wrapped around his waist, dark-green pants, brown gloves and dark combat boots. Personality Bow is a very doting father and is very supportive of his daughter, Rainbow Dash. He is also loud and can be immature at times. Much like his daughter, Bow is also thinks highly of himself, often boasting how awesome he is. He also very friendly and cares for his friends very deeply. He also sees the new heroes as family, often giving them advice. Bow is also a very determined person as he stated that he will not stop until he finds Applejack's parents as he stubbornly believes that they're still alive. Abilities Bow is an Error ''so he possess enhanced human strength, knowledge, resilience, durability, stealth and endurance. Bow has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. Bow is also an expert of hand to hand combat and has mastered eight types of martial arts. Bow also possessed a mysterious ability that enables him to create a massive rainbow-colored sonic boom whenever he fires an arrow. Whether this is Equestrian Magic or not is up to debate. '''Trivia' * Bow is the first member of the first generation Dimensional Heroes to be introduced. * Bow is also the first member of the first generation Errors ''to be introduced. '''Notable Quotes' * (to Marcus) "Don't worry! Tony's strikes can kill a person but I'll believe you'll make it." * (to Kratos) "Yeah... someone needs to find them... their family needs them, their daughter needs them. I believe Bright Mac and Pear Butter are alive, somewhere out there." * (to Rainbow Dash) "Rainbow Dash... I heard a lot of things from your adventures with your friends and team, all of your accomplishment whether big or small, and while you had ups and downs in your adventures but you always get back up. I must say... as your father and a hero nonetheless, that I am so proud of you." * (to Rainbow's group) "Not exactly... you kids had no idea about the first Dimensional Heroes before now, right? Plus, you kids made history of your own, legacies and stories from your previous adventures. There's no need to compare yourself to us old timers when you're already someone on your own! There maybe a group with the name Dimensional Heroes from before but they are now gone. The present Dimensional Heroes are different from the first, and had a personality, dreams and traits of their own. So... the Dimensional Heroes name is yours and yours alone." * (to Marcus) "I know that you're still afraid to pursue this kind of relationship. But you said it before, you'll do everything to make it work. So it's only fair to give those fine maidens the time they need with the man they cherished the most.'' Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Errors Category:Archers Category:Unknown Status